Caught in a Hit and Run
by jmstrlxve
Summary: Jerrica decides to reveal her double life to Rio, and things take a turn for the worse...please R & R positively...I'm new
1. Coincidence?

_**Author's Note: It took me at least a month to get up the nerve to write this, let alone submit it to any kind of fan-fiction website. This is my first go at this kind of thing, so while criticism is welcome, please be kind ;p. It is also a long WIP, and I am editing the rest of the story and posting as each chapter meets my satisfaction. My world is pretty true to the Jem world, although I may inject a song here or there that is contemporary because I feel that it fits the situation that I am writing about. I hope that my characterization in this story (which is quickly becoming a novel ;p) is right on, and I have tried to stay pretty true to the character's personalities. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have never shared this kind of thing with anyone before, so what the hell, here goes nothing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I know it starts in the summer, but I decided to extend it to December, trying to stay true to some Jem-World things. Also, as far as the injuries and medical stuff- they are all very possible (having suffered similar injuries of my own) and true to life. If I owned Jem and the Holograms, they would still be on TV. I also don't own any of the song lyrics I use in this story.**_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****__**As Jerrica watched the love of her life stalk off, temper flaring, she couldn't hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down her pretty face. Part of her wanted to run after him, but she knew Rio too well for that. He needed a while to cool down, and he needed to be alone. 'Who knows if he'll ever even speak to me again?' she thought as she watched him stomp across the front yard. She needed to be alone too, so she turned and started off toward the front yard, not sure where she was going to go once she left Starlight Mansion, and not really caring either. By the time Jerrica reached the sidewalk, her petite body was shaking from the deep sobs escaping her in huge, gasping breaths; she made it onto the street just as Rio reached his van. She just wanted to get away, and when she heard Aja yell out her name she began to sprint, running wherever she could just to escape the pain that hovered over her like a dark cloud in a rainstorm.**_

_****__** Just as Rio was about turn the key to start his van a hand clamped onto his arm and yanked him back half a step toward Starlight Mansion. **_

_****__** "Rio!" Aja said angrily as she pulled him back to face her. She had secretly stood out of sight inside near the broken window, witnessing the entire scene between her best friend and her almost brother with mounting furiousness. 'Rio might not have stayed to hear Jerrica out, but damned if he's gonna get out of this one scott free' thought Aja.  
**_

_****__** "But out Aja!" said Rio as he jabbed the keys at the ignition, only to miss when she snatched them out of his hand with a deftness that surprised them both.**_

_****__** "Listen up, Mr. Pacheco! You might have walked out on Jerrica, but I have your keys, so you're gonna hear what I have to say" she spat as Rio cursed giving Jerrica his other set of keys, as she was long gone by now.**_

_****__** "You hate deception and you despise liars, is that right? Well, that's news to me Rio, because last I checked you were making it with JEM AND JERRICA! Do you have any idea what she wanted to say to you? How important it was, and how much it broke her heart every day to have to keep it from you? NO Rio, you have no idea because instead of noticing that something has been WRONG with Jerrica for a long time, you were too busy noticing JEM! For the past month alone I have listened to MY SISTER cry herself to sleep at night because she couldn't forgive herself for deceiving you. You promised to hear her out? You didn't even give her a chance to say ONE WORD! What would you do if Jerrica found out about your little affair with Jem? If she found out she has been beating herself up all of this time about keeping one secret from you, when you have lied right to her face? I thought you were a better man than that, Mr. Pacheco," Aja paused, looking him right in the eye, and if looks could kill, Rio would have been down for the count way before now.**_

_****__** "So you know what she wanted to tell me Aja?" Rio asked, through clenched teeth.**_

_****__** "I'm her sister Rio, she was keeping it from you because she felt she had no choice, not to mention your track record for forgiveness" Aja said, continuing to stare Rio down.**_

_****__** "There shouldn't be ANY REASON for her to keep ANYTHING from me!" he shouted, finally exploding from the thought that he was the only one that didn't know Jerrica's big secret.**_

_****__** "Do you really want to know Rio, is the suspense just killing you? Well you know what, since you told Jerrica you're through with her, I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you anyway. SHE'S JEM!" with those last words Aja and Rio were nose to nose, looking for all intensive purposes as if they were about to throw punches right there in the front yard of Starlight Mansion.**_

_****__** Rio just stood there, in shock, not knowing what to say, not sure he really believed it. At the same time a voice in his head was berating him for the obvious 'HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW JEM AND JERRICA WERE THE SAME WOMAN?' He couldn't believe that he had been so close to both of them, but no, it wasn't possible, he had seen them together.**_

_****__** "No way Aja! I've seen Jem and Jerrica standing RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER! No way are they the same person! Besides the fact that I would know my own girlfriend in a costume!"**_

_****__** Aja shook her head in disgust. What a dumb ass.**_

_****__** "Fine Rio, you don't have to believe it. Why I would make something up like that is beyond me, but you're right on one account- you SHOULD know your own girlfriend in a costume!" She spat bitterly, shaking her head and crossing her arms tightly under her chest.**_

_****__** "I guess there's really only one way for you to know the truth. Go find Jerrica and ask her yourself! That's if she thinks it's a good idea to talk to you again" continued Aja, infuriated as she turned back toward Starlight Mansion, totally disgusted by Rio's asinine behavior. She turned around just as Rio was starting up the van, a frantic look taking over his face.**_

_****__** "Oh and Rio?" she yelled, and he turned his head toward her, now looking slightly panicked "you might want to GROW UP before you set foot at Starlight anytime soon!" with that Aja walked up and slammed the front door, hearing Rio's tires peel out of the driveway and race in the direction Jerrica had been seen running earlier. 'Jerr, please forgive me for telling him, but I didn't know what else to say to make him see. I wish there was another way.' Aja was worried about her sister, and went to find Kimber and Shana, hoping they would understand everything, like always.  
**_

_****__**Jerrica walked briskly down the street leading to the park, the one her father used to take her and Kimber to when they were little girls. 'Swings, rings, slides, and rope bridges made everything seem wonderful when you had yet to experience the world' she thought ruefully, as tears continued to stream down her face. It was a bit cold, even for March, and in her haste she had forgone a coat. She couldn't believe the things that Rio had said to her. No matter what kind of things had befallen them in the past, they had always managed to work it out. 'Our past didn't involve me masquerading as an international superstar' Jerrica chided herself, 'and I am the only one to blame, I even made him want to cheat on me!' That thought just made her cry harder, fresh tears she didn't think she had left. At that moment, just as Jerrica stepped off of the sidewalk into the street, the black van barreled toward her, its occupants arguing as usual; not even giving the stray pedestrian a glance.**_

_****__** "Pizazz watch out!" screamed Roxy, just as the van came flying through the intersection, other cars honking at them, warning them to stop.**_

_****__** "Oh shit!" she exclaimed, swerving and slamming on the brakes, but it was too little too late, and she hit the young woman; flinging her lithe body into the park's lawn. Jerrica never knew what hit her.**_


	2. ICU

_**Authors Note: Thanks to Sarah8 who posted my first ever review! And thanks for being so sweet! For CH2 this is going to be a little bit of a jump-around of what happens after Jerrica's accident, as far as each set of characters...it might be a little confusing to follow, but I hope the sequence conveys the story I am trying to tell...ENJOY! **_

_**Rio never drove this fast. Ever. He was always the sensible one, chastising the girls when they traded stories of being pulled over for speeding. However, today he was willing to make and exception. Aja's words were still swirling around in his head; he couldn't shake her cold dose of reality, and he supposed that was for the better. She was right, every word she said was true. He WAS two timing Jerrica with Jem, and he had the nerve to accuse her of being a liar. The worst part was that if what Aja said about her being Jem WAS TRUE, he was lying right to her face, and she knew! 'I still can't believe it, but it would sure explain a hell of a lot' he thought, noting that he had overlooked the similarities between Jem and Jerrica due to the guilt he felt. As he sped down the street, he knew at that moment that they were one and the same, everything he loved about Jerrica was what attracted him to Jem, and he was slightly relieved to find out he wasn't REALLY cheating on his girlfriend, but only slightly. He reached the first traffic light three blocks before the park, realizing that was where Jerrica was probably headed. They had their first kiss at that park, on the tire swing, and he knew her father took her and Kimber there when they were little girls. **_

_**Wracked with guilt, he drove up another block and was passed by The Misfits van, and he honked at them and yelled "Slow down!" only to receive two middle fingers and a meek wave, Stormer not being brave enough to flip anyone off.**_

_**"Stormer! What the hell are you waving to that LOSER for?" Pizazz snapped, passing another car and pissing off another driver.**_

_**"Why should I flip him off, he didn't do anything to us" she asked, naive as usual.**_

_**"WHY? How 'bout he's a loser roadie for JEM and the SKANKOGRAMS? HELLLLOOO!" as Pizazz was berating Stormer, she turned around to face her and didn't see the distraught young woman step out in front of the van just as they blew through the intersection.**_

_**Rio watched it all in horror. As the van approached the intersection, Jerrica stepped right out in front of it, totally unaware. Even though Pizazz tried to swerve and avoid her, it didn't work; the other drivers honked and yelled of the danger, to no avail. As soon as he saw what he hoped and prayed wouldn't happen, he wrenched the gearshift into park, grabbed his keys and jumped out of the van, racing to the intersection. Hoping to stop the inevitable and knowing he couldn't.  
**_

_**Pizzaz's van veered right into a lamp post after it hit Jerrica and she jumped out to run to the young woman's aid. She was the first to admit she HATED the Holograms, but she didn't want to kill any of them, at least not this way. Rio was already kneeling next to Jerrica, checking her pulse and screaming for someone to call 911. Stormer had run across the street to get some help, and Roxy was busy flagging down a police officer.**_

_**"Jerrica! Jerrica! Can you hear me!" Rio's chest was heaving, and sheer panic had overtaken his whole body.**_

_**She lay there, limp and lifeless, with a thready pulse and broken ribs. He couldn't believe this was happening, he would give anything to turn back time for one second. 'I should have saved her! If I had just listened, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!' he was screaming inside, tormented by the fresh memory of Jerrica getting plowed over by the van. It seemed like hours before the ambulance arrived, and it was all a blur while he was fighting to keep his emotions in check, for Jerrica's sake as well as his own. In a whirlwind of police and EMT activity, he managed to get in the ambulance with Jerrica and toss his keys to Stormer, who offered to drive the van back to Starlight Mansion and tell Kimber and the other girls what had transpired. Rio held Jerrica's hand and talked to her the entire way to the hospital, but for the first time in his life, he wasn't sure if she was listening.**_

_**Stormer watched the scene unfold with a heaving stomach and a heavy heart. She had no personal problem with Jerrica, and was in fact good friends with her little sister, Kimber. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for the young woman lying on the ground, and for Rio, who looked like he was about to die right there in the crosswalk. He was helping the EMT's move Jerrica, something about a possible neck injury and they had to strap her to a board. It was bad. Rio was fighting with the EMT to let him into the ambulance, and after she had gone across the street to get some help, she ran up to him and told him to toss her his keys, so she could drive the van back to Starlight Mansion and tell Kimber to meet him at the hospital. It was the least she could do, and besides, she didn't want to be around while the police were giving Pizazz and Roxy the third degree. He looked at her gratefully from the ambulance floor next to Jerrica's lifeless body, and tossed her his keys, telling her to bring the girls to Bethesda Hospital. She nodded and ran back to the van, jumped in and swung and illegal u-turn back towards Starlight Mansion.**_

_**When she arrived, she pulled the van up and quickly parked and got out, leaving it running in case the girls wanted to leave right away. No sooner had she done this than Aja came out, ready to kick Rio's ass for coming back without Jerr.**_

_**"Rio Pacheco get your sorry ass-"**_

_**"Aja, get Kimber and Shana and get in the van! I'm here to take you to Bethesda, Jerrica was in an accident!" **_

_**It all rushed out of Stormer's mouth and Aja stopped dead in her tracks. Aja was about to smack Stormer back to Misfits Music when she saw the tears running down the other girl's face.**_

_**"Stormer! What happened, why do you have Rio's van?"**_

_**Kimber had come out of the house, and when she saw Stormer's tears, instantly knew something was wrong.**_

_**"It's Jerrica, Stormer says there was an accident and we have to go to Bethesda!" Aja choked out, before she began to cry tears of her own.**_

_**Shana, upon hearing this exchange ran out the front door of Starlight Mansion and was pulled by Stormer toward the van. They slammed the doors and peeled out of the drive, Shana driving and Stormer telling the Holograms how the horrific event came to unfold.**_

_**They rushed into the ER, and ran up to the check-in desk, scaring the hell out of the nurse on duty.**_

_**"My sister Jerrica Benton was brought here, she was in an accident of some kind?" Kimber said, tearfully trying to hold back.**_

_**"Jerrica Benton, Jerrica Benton, let me check with the doctor's on duty" the nurse calmly deflected, instantly pissing Kimber off.**_

_**"I want to know what happened to my SISTER! SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Kimber screamed, pounding her fist on the desk for emphasis.**_

_**At that moment, Rio walked out from behind one of the curtains, his shirt covered in blood from the seemingly spontaneous nosebleed Jerrica suffered in the ambulance due to her extensive lung and chest injuries. He spotted the Holograms, along with Stormer and walked over to them, still in a dazed shock.**_

_**"Kimber, Jerrica is in the OR right now, they're repairing a tear-through in her right lung" he said dejectedly, almost breaking down.**_

_**"RIO! You son of a bitch!" Kimber immediately lunged for Rio, but was caught by Stormer and Shana. They were barely holding her back, and she was fighting them all the way.**_

_**"I swear on my mother's grave IF SHE DIES I WILL KILL YOU!" Kimber at once broke free from Stormer and Shana, and sucker punched Rio.**_

_**"KIMBER!" Shana yelled, exerting herself for the first time since receiving the news, "we are ALL upset about this, but kicking Rio's ass, although well deserved, isn't going to change anything!"**_

_**Luckily, at that moment, the OR doctor came through the curtain and said calmly "Ms. Benton?"**_

_**"I'm Ms. Benton" Kimber said, shooting Rio the dirtiest look she could muster.**_

_**"Jerrica is in the ICU, we repaired the severe pneumo-thorax in her right lung, but she lost a lot of blood from her nose bleed and the operation, and we are still waiting on the results of the CAT scans and MRI's, which will most likely just confirm her extensive broken ribs. We are not sure of the severity of the internal injuries your sister received, but we will have more a more complete diagnosis for you when we are done reviewing the tests. For now, no matter what the results, it is a touch and go situation. I will keep you updated on Jerrica's condition, and you may go see her for a few minutes if you like. I am sorry I cannot tell you more at the moment, but rest assured we are doing everything that we can."**_

_**He smiled a wan smile, and Kimber nodded solemnly, a mumbled 'thanks' all she could summon at the moment.**_

_**After a few minutes of silence, Kimber got up and whispered "I am going up to see Jerrica, I'll be back in a few," and with that she was gone, but not without a cutting look in Rio's direction.**_

_**Rio sat across from Shana and Aja, his head in his hand, still covered in Jerrica's blood. He scrubbed his face with his hands, wishing all of this was a nightmare, knowing the cruelty of the situation was all too real. He had been there in the ER, watching the doctors race against time to save Jerrica's life. She was in a coma now, and no one knew if she would regain consciousness. He only blamed himself, and if Kimber wanted to kill him, hell, he would let her.**_

_**"Rio, how bad is it, really?" Shana asked tentatively, wanting the truth because she didn't want to be deluded into thinking everything would be fine if it wasn't going to be.**_

_**"She had quite a few broken ribs, all on the one side, and one of them ripped through her right lung pretty badly. She suffered some kind of nose bleed in the ambulance from a closed head injury, and they aren't sure if there is any brain damage. There's no initial spinal injury, which means she can probably still walk, but that's if she ever wakes up" he said, those last three words barely escaping his lips before he choked, tears threatening to fall down his face at record speed.**_

_**"Rio, about Kimber-" Aja began, but he stopped her.**_

_**"What about Kimber?" He said sardonically "she has every right to want to kick my ass. This is my fault remember?"**_

_**He got up and walked off to the men's room, shaking from the sobs the girls knew he was desperately trying to hide from them.**_


	3. It's a Wonderful World

_**Author's Note: I am posting CH3 for my faithful reader Sarah8 ;p...if anyone else happens to glance at this story...enjoy**_

_**Also, this is not even close to the end, even though it seems like it... **_

_**

* * *

In the almost 8 ½ months that followed, a routine was established. Rio and Kimber alternately sat in with Jerrica as much as possible since her movement out of the ICU, accompanied by Aja, Shana, and occasionally Stormer. Rio almost never left, unless one of the girls forced him, or hospital security threatened him. He and Kimber rarely spoke to one another, only to Jerrica, since the doctor had told them that familiar voices might help encourage her to regain conciousness. The Starlight girls were still recovering from the initial shock and sadness of the accident, Jerrica being the only mother most of them had ever known. Kimber, Aja, and Shana were each helping to run Starlight Music, take care of the girls (with Mrs. Bailey's help), and sit with Jerrica as much as they could. Many people had sent outpourings of condolence, and Jerrica's room at Bethesda as well as the kitchen at Starlight Mansion were filled with flowers and get well wishes. It was all beginning to take a toll on everyone, and little by little, day by day, hope that Jerrica would come out of her coma was beginning to wane. A devastating sadness had taken over, and everyone was beginning to lose hope.  
**_

_**Before they knew it, Christmas was just around the corner. The Holograms tried to make it festive for the girls, but they missed Jerrica too, and it made Christmas all the more empty for them. Christmas shopping was done with much speed and little joy, and if Jerrica didn't wake up soon, nobody was going to get what they really wanted.**_

_**

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Rio sat in Jerrica's hospital room with a letter in his hands. Even though he wasn't very savvy when it came to this kind of thing, Aja and Shana had encouraged him to write it, Stormer even helped; and he read it to Jerrica, if not for her, for him; to try and alleviate the perpetual feeling of guilt that still washed over him like high tide. He unfolded the paper and took a deep breath, surprised yet again by the tears that threatened to blur his vision. 'Just when I thought I didn't have any left.' Rio took her left hand in his and held it up to his face, kissing her fingers and beginning to read.**_

_**"Jerrica," he began "it's hard for me to even begin to say what you mean to me. For years you have been my touchstone, my everything. I can't believe that I was ever lucky enough to have you, my best friend and the love of my life. I have been here every day and every night hoping that you will open those beautiful eyes and give me that smile I love so much. Everything that happened that day breaks my heart each time I think about it. I can't believe you have been taken from us like this. The people who love you so much have been deprived of you for so long, and we miss you more than anything in the world. I know lately things were not the way they used to be before you father died. I just want you to know that I know your secret. Everything seems so petty now, and most days I still can't believe that something so insignificant could cause all of this damage. I know that you and Jem are the same person, and at least I think I know why you hid it from me. I think in my heart I knew all along, and that's why I told myself it was okay to love both of you. But there was no reason for me not to hear you out that day. I should have let you come to me, the way I always promised you that you could; because if I had, you wouldn't be in this bed right now, fighting for your life" as he read, Rio started to choke up, and this time, he couldn't hold back anymore. He read on, tears freely flowing down his face "I am sorry for not loving you the way that I promised, I am sorry I couldn't save you that day. I let you down, and no matter what happens now I will never forgive myself if you don't make it."**_

_**Rio was sobbing now, still holding Jerrica's hand to his cheek, when he felt the slightest brush against his skin. It was feather light, almost completely unnoticeable, so much so he thought he was hallucinating. What he heard next almost knocked him out of his chair.**_

_**"Rio?" It was so faint, but when he opened his eyes, there she was, sleepily gazing at him and calling his name.**_

_**"Jerrica?" He had been sitting on the side of her bed, and he moved to instinctively embrace her as tears of joy washed away the previous anguish. He held her for what seemed like merely seconds, when in reality it was closer to fifteen minutes.**_

_**"Rio" she said, barely above a whisper "what happened, where am I?"**_

_**"You don't remember?" he said incredulously "Oh Jerrica"; instantly he began worrying about what to tell her.  
**_

_**"Well..." Jerrica started slowly "I remember Kimber's dates breaking my window" with a mock stern voice hidden behind a slight smile, "and then I remember our fight...Rio are you crying?" **_

_**Her look suddenly turned hesitant, and her big brown eyes filled with tears. 'If Rio is crying something awful must have happened.'  
**_

_**"What happened to me Rio, why does my chest hurt?" Jerrica surveyed her surroundings and came to a terrifying conclusion.  
**_

_** I'm in the hospital aren't I? Rio now I'm starting to get really confused. Please Rio tell me" she begged, a stray tear coursing down her rosy cheek, panic making her heart beat like crazy.**_

_**"Jerrica, if I tell you what happened, you have to promise me something" he said, knowing full well she would, and also that she shouldn't.**_

_**"Of course Rio, anything you know that!" She said tearfully, her energy already sapped.**_

_**"Promise me you won't say anything until I finish" was all he said, pleading with his eyes for her to understand everything he didn't say.**_

_**"Okay" she said, "let's hear it."  
**_

_** She couldn't believe the story Rio had just relayed to her. She was trying her hardest not to look completely shocked, but she couldn't help it. 'I've been in a coma for over eight months because Pizazz ran me down?' she was admittedly appalled; she didn't think that The Misfits head honcho had it in her. Rio explained gently to her that no it was not intentional, just a random traffic accident, and that the Misfits had already publicly apologized for the accident, if only to cease the negative publicity they received after the accident. He told her everything the doctor had told him and Kimber, and said that he would have to tell him of her awakened state, as the doctors were also anxiously waiting for her regain consciousness. She nodded, telling Rio that he should notify the hospital staff as soon as possible, and could he please call the Holograms and get them down there? She missed everyone so much, and all she wanted to do was be with them.**_

_**When Rio left Jerrica's room, he heaved a sigh of relief, heading straight for the nurse's station. He couldn't get the ridiculous smile off of his face.**_

_**"Hi Rio," said Nurse Callahan gently "what can I do for you sweetheart?"**_

_**"It's Jerrica, SHE'S AWAKE! The doctor has to be called immediately!" he shouted, bursting with the exuberance of a six year old on Christmas, which by now, it was.**_

_**"Oh Rio! This is WONDERFUL! How is she doing?" exclaimed the nurse, thrilled that one of the hospital's most destitute patients had made a startling recovery.**_

_**"She's just...I can't even...it's Christmas" stuttered Rio, running a hand through his hair because he was beginning to hyperventilate and he was probably going to cry again.**_

_**"Yes, and what a MERRY CHRISTMAS this turned out to be! I am going to go in and check on Ms. Benton right away!"**_

_**"Can I use your phone? I have to call her sister" said Rio remembering his promise to them to call as soon as anything happened.**_

_**"OF COURSE! You know where it is" said Nurse Callahan exclaiming "wonderful!" as she speedily made her way to Jerrica's door.**_

_**

* * *

The phone rang at Starlight Mansion, and all of the girls raced for it, with Mrs. Bailey shouting at their backs not to run in the house.**_

_**"Starlight Mansion, BaNee speaking" said the little voice on the other end, holding her breath for some word of happiness on this special night.**_

_**"Hey kiddo" said Rio affectionately, recognizing the girl's voice instantly "are any of the Holograms home, I need to talk to them" he said with baited breath.**_

_**"They're out getting us a late dinner, because Mrs. Bailey said we were all too tired to cook this year" she said, a little hitch in her voice.**_

_**"Well, since you're there, I'm gonna tell you the news and you can tell the rest of the girls and Mrs. Bailey- Jerrica is awake!" said Rio triumphantly, as if a war had finally been won. Little did Rio know, (as most men don't) that the girls had put him on speaker phone so that they could all hear his news. The next sounds he heard were-**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JERRICA'S AWAKE AAAAAAHHHHH OH MY GOD AHHHHHHHH!"**_

_**As the girls proceeded to scream right into Rio's ear, he winced, because his ear drums were now permanently damaged for sure.**_

_**"Girls!" he said, trying to settle them down, "I need you to get Mrs. Bailey for me right away."**_

_**Mrs. Bailey was overjoyed to hear the news from BaNee and the other girls, and when she picked up the receiver that had been left on the kitchen counter, she could barely hold back.**_

_**"Rio! Is it true? What the girls told me? She came back to us!" She rushed, afraid that if she took a pause he would interrupt her to tell her that it was all a dream.**_

_**"Yes Mrs. Bailey, Jerrica woke up today, and she is with the doctor as we speak, trying to wheedle her way home to the girls" said Rio, a smile playing on his lips, because he knew the girls were listening, and that they would be so thrilled to hear how much Jerrica missed them.**_

_**"I need you to send The Holograms to Bethesda as soon as you see them, Jerrica is asking for them."**_

_**"Of course Rio, of course" said Mrs. Bailey, the smile eminent in the sound of her voice "oh Rio, how rude of me, I didn't even ask you how you're doing!"**_

_**"Me Mrs. Bailey?" Said Rio, now smiling "I'll be just fine."

* * *

**_


End file.
